


I am Minesweeper

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Minesweeper
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration: use this line Because I am Minesweeper...please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Minesweeper

**I am Minesweeper**

Disclaimer: I don't own Minesweeper, whoever has a patent on Minesweeper owns it!

* * *

Because I am Minesweeper

 

the only game that makes you trembles

where the one move can cost your life.

* * *

Because I am Minesweeper,

 

I know where the

Answer lies.

* * *

Because I am Minesweeper

 

I know your next move,

and I Hide.

* * *

Because I am Minesweeper,

 

and remember that

the next move may cost.

* * *

And I wait

 

And wait

To see your next move

_Because I am Minesweeper._


End file.
